A hand-held gimbal has small size, is easy to carry, and can carry a small photographing assembly, such as a photographing apparatus, a camera, a smart phone, etc. Conventional handheld gimbals need a user to set control parameters to control gimbal rotations, such that the photographing assembly may be controlled to stay at a determined attitude for photographing during moving.
However, due to the excessive number of control parameters that need to be adjusted and influences among various control parameters, the user often cannot adjust and obtain appropriate control parameters and thus cannot ensure a stability of the photographing assembly.